The last trial
by paranoid woman
Summary: COMPLETE - General summary: There is one last trial before the end of things as you know them. Warning: Alternate universe AU . Follows "Saturday afternoon," written by me.
1. Envy

**Title:** "The last trial" – 1/7 (7 Deadly Sins – Envy)  
**Characters:** Don, Robin, OMC, Larry, Charlie, Amita, Colby, Alan

**Word Count:** 300.

**Genre:** Alternate Universe (AU)  
**Rating:** M.

**Warnings: **Mention of several characters death.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** There is one last trial before the end of things as you know them.

**Author's note:** This series is set after "Saturday afternoon," written by me.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.  
**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on numbers100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**THE LAST TRIAL**

_**Part 1: "Envy"**_

When Larry woke up and noticed where he was, shock made him tremble.

Seated on a chair in a big, empty, non-roofed court, he saw Alan, Charlie, Don, Colby and Amita standing beside him, dressed exactly like they were when they'd died.

Before Larry could talk to them, a voice came up. The Judge, named Robin Brooks, stated, "Don Eppes, please step forward and take a seat at the defendant's place."

It was all so informal, yet very cold. Slowly, Don took the role of the defendant, and an old man dressed in black, the prosecutor, received him with serious words. "I have proofs, Your Honor, that this man has committed the Deadly Sin of Envy."

Robin nodded, and he put a video tape on a computer that was next to her.

In the huge screen behind Robin, there it was Don as a kid, watching Charlie play with their mother, then observing him kiss Amita, and finally seeing him become a famous mathematician.

The prosecutor turned to the judge. "This man has deeply envied his brother's life since he was ten years old. First he wanted to take his mother's attention from him; lately that degenerated into the mad and constant desire of stealing his love interest more than once… But that doesn't make sense. We all know that he's never been ready for a mature relationship."

Don was about to protest, but when Charlie looked at him in shock, he ended up looking ashamed of his actions. Soon Robin announced coldly, "The Judge finds the defendant to be… guilty. Mr. Eppes, take a seat on the left side of the court."

There were no objections because there was no defense. In front of an astonished Larry, Don stood up and sat on the Hell side of the room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	2. Lust

**Title:** "The last trial" – 2/7 (7 Deadly Sins – Lust)

**Characters:** Amita, Robin, OMC, Charlie, Larry, Don, Colby, Alan.

**Word Count:** 300.

**Genre:** Alternate Universe (AU)

**Rating:** **MA.**

**Warnings: ****Dub-con + Mention of several characters death.**

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** There is one last trial before the end of things as you know them.

**Author's note:** This series is set after "Saturday afternoon," written by me.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.

**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on numbers100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**THE LAST TRIAL**

_**Part 2: "Lust"**_

"Miss Ramanujan, come closer," the Judge requested.

Amita went towards the defendant's seat, but a hand on her right breast made her stop. "Wha—" she muttered, and another hand cupped her left breast. "What's this?"

Both hands belonged to the old prosecutor, who asked, "You don't know? Then perhaps this helps you remember."

Out of nowhere, objects started to fall from the sky onto everybody's bodies. They all jumped in their seats when they realized what those were.

"Sex toys," the prosecutor muttered; he left Amita and grabbed a bunch of toys from the floor. "Strap-ons, butt plugs, vibrators… You've used them all, because you couldn't get pleasure from Charles!

Charlie's mouth hanged open, as well as everybody else's.

Now the prosecutor cuffed her wrists, threw her over the defendant's seat, slid down her pants and underwear and slicked his hand in a pot of lube. He fingered her senseless; she screamed when a dildo entered her ass.

"Please, don't!" Charlie yelled, but Robin hit the gavel and demanded, "Order! You're not allowed to object!"

As much as everyone wanted to intervene, if they did they'd have to deal with the consequences; so they just observed the prosecutor fuck Amita with the toys for thirty long seconds.

But she was moaning.

"You never talked to Charles about your needs. You just used this, over and over, without any restrains, always pretending it was his brother…"

She moaned and came in front of everybody. She lay on the floor, breathing hard, until Robin spoke. "The Judge finds the defendant to be… guilty. Miss Ramanujan, take a seat beside Mr. Eppes."

Amita managed to lift her clothes and sat where she was supposed to. Handcuffed and looking ashamed, she tilted her head to the side, like she wondered who'd go next.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	3. Wrath

**Title:** "The last trial" – 3/7 (7 Deadly Sins – Wrath)

**Characters:** Colby, Robin, OMC, Charlie, Larry, Don, Amita, Alan.

**Word Count:** 300.

**Genre:** Alternate Universe (AU)

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **None.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** There is one last trial before the end of things as you know them.

**Author's note:** This series is set after "Saturday afternoon," written by me.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.

**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on numbers100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**THE LAST TRIAL**

_**Part 3: "Wrath"**_

The next to be judged in the Trial was Colby. After seeing him take his place, Larry noticed him stare at someone who was seated on the opposite side of the room.

When everybody turned back, there it was a man whose body was covered in blood. His face had singular features; he definitely wasn't American.

"Can the witness give testimony?" Robin asked, her expression turning colder.

"He can," the man responded, and he stood in front of Colby, like he was trying to intimidate him.

He got what he wanted. Colby was avoiding his eyes and starting to sweat.

"You killed me."

Colby swallowed. The prosecutor walked around the room. "Your Honor, this man was caught, tortured and killed by the defendant's unit in the land of Afghanistan. When a superior ordered Mr. Granger to break this man's legs and neck, he did it violently and without hesitation."

From his seat, Larry was sure of Colby's fate. Nevertheless, Robin didn't seem to be very pleased with the prosecutor's investigation. "I've worked with soldiers before, and it's possible that he had been forced to do it."

"No, I wasn't forced. I did it because I believed in what I was doing," Colby confessed, "but when I discovered that he wasn't keeping any information… it was just…" Tears ran down his cheeks. "I realized that I'd done something horrible… The fact that I admit it doesn't excuse me, but that's how I felt." He looked at his victim. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not forgivable."

"I know. But I'm still sorry."

Soon, Robin made her decision. "The Judge finds the defendant to be… _innocent_. Mr. Granger, take a seat on the right side of the room." She hit the gavel and watched Colby sit on the empty Heaven side of the court.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	4. Gluttony

**Title:** "The last trial" – 4/7 (7 Deadly Sins – Gluttony)

**Characters:** Alan, Robin, OMC, Charlie, Larry, Don, Amita, Colby.

**Word Count:** 300.

**Genre:** Alternate Universe (AU)

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **None.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** There is one last trial before the end of things as you know them.

**Author's note:** This series is set after "Saturday afternoon," written by me.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.

**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on numbers100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**THE LAST TRIAL**

_**Part 4: "Gluttony"**_

Everybody held their breath when Robin called Alan. Larry crossed his arms, his entire body shaking, because it was obvious that the prosecutor was going to find a way to make him guilty after losing the opportunity to send Colby to Hell.

"Does this mean something to you?" the prosecutor muttered, while Alan looked at him with worried eyes. Then he pulled out a big and steaming lasagna from a mysterious box.

Alan didn't seem to understand what he meant with that. "What's your point?" he asked, with a tone that meant he was tired of the man's little, twisted game.

"Nothing, really. It's just that it's so good to eat when memories hunt you…" Very slowly, the prosecutor ate the lasagna with his hands. The sound of his mouth liking his own fingers made everybody uncomfortable. "You've always eaten without any limits at the memory of your wife, trying to remember the lovely moments you used to share together during the old, happy family meals."

"And that's bad how?"

"You're guilty of food abuse, no matte—"

"Stop, now." Robin's voice rose. She entwined her fingers, watching the gavel. Then she took it while she looked at the prosecutor. "The Judge finds the defendant to be… _innocent_."

"_What?!" _the old man snapped. He hadn't seen that coming. "You can't do that, you…"

"My position allows me to make that decision. It also allows me to discharge you," she said, and she hit the gavel one more time.

However, Alan had a sad expression on his face. Larry thought how horrible it'd be to be separated from a son; after all, Don had already been sent to Hell. What could be worse than that?

Maybe the next trial. Charlie stood up; he seemed determined to fight for his own fate.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	5. Greed

**Title:** "The last trial" – 5/7 (7 Deadly Sins – Greed)

**Characters:** Charlie, Robin, OMC, Alan, Larry, Don, Amita, Colby.

**Word Count:** 300.

**Genre:** Alternate Universe (AU)

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **None.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** There is one last trial before the end of things as you know them.

**Author's note:** This series is set after "Saturday afternoon," written by me.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own the original aspects and any OCs.

**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on numbers100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**THE LAST TRIAL**

_**Part 5: "Greed"**_

After Charlie took the defendant's place, the prosecutor pulled out another box, bigger than the last one; without delicacy, he opened it and put it upside down.

Hundreds of rolls of bills joined the sex toys and some lasagna that had fallen to the floor.

While some coins fell onto his body, Charlie said, "So this is your argument? I'm guilty because I made money with my FBI work and with my book?" He sounded irritated, tired of seeing how the people he loved were convicted without a defense.

"Money's not the problem. The problem's how you used it."

"I've given up lots of it for research projects, programs for students to get to be able to learn th—"

"Do you remember what happened the night you were at the History Museum with your friends, Mr. Fleinhardt and Miss Ramanujan?"

"Yes."

"Good. When you got out, you saw a kid on the street. A poor kid."

"So?"

"You didn't give him anything, not a simple coin, even when you'd thought about doing it."

Charlie visibly swallowed.

"Tell me, Mr. Eppes, how many times have you made a contribution to charity institutions? As far as I know, they're more of a priority than research projects."

This time, Charlie didn't have an explanation for that.

And yet, Robin declared him to be innocent. She explained, "I've known the defendant for a while; his mind works in ways that don't apply to the rest of us. It's not that he doesn't want to help, he gets blocked with numbers and equations. It's not enough reason to send him to Hell."

Larry took a breath and while the prosecutor cursed, he summarized what had happened so far. Three to heaven, two to hell; a broken family; only one more defendant to judge. Himself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	6. Sloth

**Title:** "The last trial" – 6/7 (7 Deadly Sins – Sloth)

**Characters:** Larry, Robin, OMC, Alan, Charlie, Don, Amita, Colby.

**Word Count:** 300.

**Genre:** Alternate Universe (AU)

**Rating:** M.

**Warnings: **None.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** There is one last trial before the end of things as you know them.

**Author's note:** This series is set after "Saturday afternoon," written by me.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own any OCs.

**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on numbers100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**THE LAST TRIAL**

_**Part 6: "Sloth"**_

"I'm actually curious to know what you're going to accuse me of," Larry stated with irony, while Charlie covered his own face in desperation, after seating beside his father.

"Sloth," the prosecutor simply said.

"Well, what arguments do you have? The Deadly Sin of Sloth is usually related to the fact that someone denies the path that's been already marked for him or her. I've always followed what I thought I was born to do, what I thought it was my destiny."

"Yes, you were born to work on science. But you spent months in that monastery, didn't you?"

How did the man always find a way to raise a terrible charge over the defendants?

"You denied your call. After years of research, years of doing the right thing, you stopped and went to… think. Just _think_. Do you know that during that time, you were destined to make one of the most relevant discoveries in human history?"

Larry's mouth hanged open, and when he tried to ask what that discovery was, the prosecutor said, "No. You'll never know what it is." Desperate, the physicist covered his face with his palms. He had lost a wonderful opportunity. After the Eppes family's deaths, everyone had lost control over their lives, including him. He had shot himself and now he was also going to Hell.

And he could hear Charlie cry because of Don going there, too.

The prosecutor rubbed his palms; there was no salvation for Larry. Slowly, Robin took the gavel and opened her mouth to speak up her decision. "The Judge finds the defendant to be…"

But the doors of the room suddenly went open.

"Not so fast, Your Honor," a deep voice said. Ian Edgerton had just interrupted the verdict and was now confidently stepping into the courtroom.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	7. Pride

**Title:** "The last trial" –7/7 (7 Deadly Sins – Pride)

**Characters:** Ian, Robin, OMC, Alan, Charlie, Don, Larry, Amita, Colby.

**Word Count:** 300.

**Genre:** Alternate Universe (AU)

**Rating:** M.

**Warnings: **None.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** There is one last trial before the end of things as you know them.

**Author's note:** This series is set after "Saturday afternoon," written by me.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own any OCs.

**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on numbers100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**THE LAST TRIAL**

_**Part 7: "Pride"**_

"What's this?" Robin said, getting up.

"I was killed during the investigation of Alan Eppes' death. It's one of those things that go with the job." Ian smiled and went towards her. "I came to judge you, Robin."

Everybody stared at her; she said, "No. I've done a deal with The Man."

"I've done a _better_ deal," Ian stated.

"No, you haven't."

"Oh, I did. And He told me that people were watching you."

Suddenly, the corners of the room were full of old people shaking their heads at Robin; they were the invisible, real Jury that had always been there, watching the trial.

"He kept an eye on you through his Jury. They've seen you commit the Sin of Pride", Ian continued. "You decided this people's fate, thinking you had enough wisdom and power to do it, but you acted according to your feelings. You hated Amita for using her toys while thinking of your man; and you hated Don for taking his life without thinking that you'd take your own because of him."

Robin and the prosecutor were speechless. Ian was in control now.

"Tell Mum not to worry about me, ok? I'll be fine," Don said to his family at the background.

"Stop," Ian asked him. A white light appeared beyond the door. "Follow that shine; it'll take you where you belong."

Everybody but Don ran towards the light. "What about Robin?" His cold tone meant that he didn't love her anymore.

"Don't worry." Ian put his sunglasses on and smiled. "I'm taking care of her."

He held Don's gaze for a second, then watched him reach for the light, too. Finally, he turned around, his smile growing wider.

He was going to give Robin a lesson that would make her wish she'd send herself to Hell.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_

_**A/N: This is not the end. There will be 3 more drabbles related to this story, which will be up soon.**_


	8. Closure of a lifetime 01

**Title:** "Closure of a lifetime" – Part 1/3

**Characters:** Ian, Robin, OMC.

**Word Count:** 300.

**Genre:** Alternate Universe (AU)

**Rating:** M.

**Warnings: ****Violence**.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Every story needs to come to an end.

**Author's note:** This is a bonus to end "The Last Trial," written by me.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own any OCs.

**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on numbers100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**CLOSURE OF A LIFETIME**

_**Part 1**_

"Is it true that The Man gave you the power to do this, Sir?" the prosecutor said while he walked towards Ian.

The agent smiled. "Yes, this is my jurisdiction now. You can ask the Jury about it." Immediately, the people that had been secretly judging Robin nodded.

"Ok. Then please, proceed."

The prosecutor went to stand beside the Jury. When it seemed that everything was arranged for Ian to do his job, he turned to Robin. "Your Honor, it's time for your punishment."

Still, she held herself together and with a cold tone she said, "I thought I could decide on those matters, but now I see that I did the wrong thing… I'm aware that this was completely unfair…"

Ian put his index finger on her lips. "Shhh. Confessing is not an option for you, sweetheart."

Now she seemed about to faint. And she had every right to be scared.

When Ian clapped his hands, her whole body immediately went on fire. Robin screamed and tried to make the flames go away, but it was impossible. Her figure was soon burnt, and then it became ashes. She'd earned herself a direct ticket to Hell.

"Well done, Sir. Very well done," the prosecutor applauded him; the Jury did as well.

"Thank you," Ian muttered, and he went towards the old man. "You know, The Man promised me that if I fulfilled this task, He'd probably make me a Judge. After all, I don't really feel attached to anything or anyone, so I could become a valuable asset."

The prosecutor put a hand on Ian's back, and they walked towards the still open door of the courtroom. "If He chose you, then I have nothing to say. And from what I've seen, I think he made a very good decision."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	9. Closure of a lifetime 02

**Title:** "Closure of a lifetime" – Part 2/3

**Characters:** Liz, OMC.

**Word Count:** 200.

**Genre:** Alternate Universe (AU)

**Rating:** M.

**Warnings: **None.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Every story needs to come to an end.

**Author's note:** This is a bonus to end "The Last Trial," written by me.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own any OCs.

**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on numbers100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**CLOSURE OF A LIFETIME**

_**Part 2**_

As Ian Edgerton had died during a shoot-out, Liz was named agent in charge of the investigation. Luckily, all the leads had finally got her and her team to the place where Alan's murderer was.

They had already taken down most of the criminal's gang, and now they were close to its leader.

There, seated at his desk, it was the person that had started everything. He was smiling, looking at the agents that were stepping into the room; he obviously had a plan if he was acting with such confidence and not holding a gun.

"Son of bitch," Liz muttered to herself.

He even dared to talk. "Well, I was waiti—"

There was an unexpected shot. Then, his dead, bleeding body was resting on the chair.

Liz had killed him. She knew that she shouldn't have done it, even if he was a criminal, because he was unarmed. She also knew that it was going to be a mess after her sudden move, but still, she had no regrets. In fact, Liz didn't care if the FBI sent her to jail or took away her gun, her badge, her job.

She'd taken revenge in behalf of her friends.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	10. Closure of a lifetime 03

**Title:** "Closure of a lifetime" – Part 3/3

**Characters:** Don, Charlie, Alan, Amita, Larry, Colby, several OCs.

**Word Count:** 200.

**Genre:** Alternate Universe (AU)

**Rating:** M.

**Warnings: **None.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Every story needs to come to an end.

**Author's note:** This is a bonus to end "The Last Trial," written by me.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own any OCs.

**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on numbers100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**CLOSURE OF A LIFETIME**

_**Part 3**_

The light was warm and peaceful, a shiny mass that wrapped around everything it touched.

Six people were surrounded by the white fog. Slowly, Amita lifted her handcuffed wrists so she could hold Charlie. "I'm so sorry…" she cried, obviously referring to her sex toys.

Her boyfriend held her even if he knew that he couldn't make her happy. But Charlie couldn't stop looking at his brother, either. While Don had envied his love life, Amita had thought about Don while pleasuring herself.

And yet, given the circumstances, that seemed to be forgivable, as well as Alan's gluttony. Charlie couldn't even blame Colby for what he had done.

They all glanced at each other, looking for mutual understanding. They were visibly ashamed of their actions, but also aware that they couldn't judge each other; they had enough with their own Deadly Sins.

"There it is," Larry suddenly muttered. "The end of the tunnel." He pointed to a dark door that was to the left, not very far.

"Ian said that it'd take us where we belong," Don said, and he turned to the others. "Listen to me… whatever we end up, whatever happens, we're family; we're friends; we're a team, ok?"

Everybody nodded, and slowly approached the door. One by one, they went through it, waiting for their final destination to be revealed.

They held their breath, waiting for the fog to vanish.

And then they saw them.

There it was Larry's mother, with her characteristic tweezed eyebrows.

Several generations of Amita's family, dressed in traditional Indian clothes.

Colby's dad, holding his old fishing lure.

_Margaret._

Don, Charlie and Alan ran towards her and embraced her with joy. This was the end; the most beautiful end.

They had been forgiven. They were home again, with the ones they truly loved.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


	11. Epilogue

**Title:** Epilogue.

**Characters:** Ian, various OMCs.

**Word Count:** 300.

**Genre:** Alternate Universe (AU)

**Rating:** M.

**Warnings: ****Violence**.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Ian is in control.

**Author's note:** This is a bonus to end "The Last Trial," written by me.

**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Numb3rs or anything related to it, but I do own any OCs.

**Beta:**_Thanks to my amazing beta._

_**A/N: **__Inspired by a prompt on numbers100 community all over at LJ._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**EPILOGUE**

"We have a… very interesting defendant, here," Ian muttered, getting up from the place he owned as the Judge.

The Jury sat down; the prosecutor asked, "Shall I start, Your Honor?"

"Thank you, but I'd like to take care of this myself, just like I did the last time." He smiled and went towards Alan's murderer, who tried to take the defendant's seat. "No, you don't even get to sit there."

Even if the man stood in his place, he was laughing. "Do you think you scare me, _Judge_? Do you have any idea of what I've done while being alive?"

"Do you have any idea that because of you, the world missed people who not only were good, but also had a great future? People… I knew?"

Silence.

"You're guilty."

The criminal swallowed.

"Do you know… how mad I am?" Ian asked, approaching him. "Do you know all the things I want to do to you?" He walked around him, smiled when he noticed him try to hide his fear. "I want to break your arms…"

In a second, he had bended the man's arms, finally making them crack when broken. Screams filled the room.

"Your legs…"

The defendant's legs followed, dragging more screams from their owner.

"Warm you up a little…"

Ian clapped his hands over and over again, setting up on fire each one of the criminal's body parts.

"But most of all, I want to make you vanish the same way they died…"

He took out a gun and with a fine movement and he placed it over the screaming man's forehead.

After the shot, the criminal's body fell onto the floor, completely destroyed.

The Judge turned around; the Jury and the prosecutor applauded him, making him smile.

This wasn't a job. This was _pure entertainment_.

**THE END.**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A/N: FEEDBACK IS LOVE.**_


End file.
